1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a vehicle interior and, more particularly, to a center console having a collapsible table top assembly with a linear lift mechanism.
2. Background
With ever increasing pressure from automotive customers, flexibility and adaptivity of vehicle interiors is increasingly required in order to provide a vehicle that meets broader customer demands. Increases in travel distances and time spent within vehicles have led consumers to consistently request surfaces within the vehicle which allow for activities such as work, play or food consumption. Traditionally, vehicles have used table top assemblies disposed throughout the vehicle which utilize four bar linkages or the like to raise or lower a table top surface, which negatively affects the storage efficiency of the system. Further, in certain circumstances, items trapped in the lifting mechanism of four bar linkages can cause the mechanism to malfunction.
The present invention provides a storable and foldable table assembly that provides a convenient surface for use by occupants within a vehicle. The table assembly of the present invention provides a platform folded and enclosed within a center console that is generally located between a vehicle""s seats. In addition, the foldable table includes a linear drive for positioning or retracting the table assembly. The foldable table can include surfaces for engaging small interior trim components such as an ashtray and cup holder.
Accordingly, this invention provides a foldable table for a center console that overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the conventional table lift mechanisms. Briefly, the invention includes a center console, a table capable of being disposed within the center console, and a linear drive mechanism coupled to the table. The linear drive mechanism is capable of moving the table from within the console to outside of the console. Upon leaving the console, a pair of side wings of the table unfold and the table positions itself in a position convenient for use by vehicle occupants. The linear drive mechanism is space efficient and substantially reduces the possibility of items interfering with the table lift mechanism, as compared to four bar linkages that are prone to having extraneous items trapped in the lifting mechanism.
Further disclosed is a center console assembly for a vehicle disposed between a pair of seats. The center console defines an interior cavity. A foldable table is coupled to a linear drive mechanism which is capable of being slidably received within said interior cavity. The linear drive mechanism functions to move the foldable table from inside the console to a position outside of the console.
Further disclosed is a linear drive mechanism for a foldable table. The drive mechanism has a screw drive mechanism which is coupled to a U-channel member. Disposed on the U-channel member is a table lifter which is driven by a pair of gears.